


The Best Where He Is

by CFonticola



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFonticola/pseuds/CFonticola
Summary: Hunk adores being filled by his two lovers.





	The Best Where He Is

**Author's Note:**

> FFA asked for bottom Hunk and I love bottom Hunk.
> 
> (Brief mention of characters being aged up because that's how I roll but y'know, YMMV.)

When Keith finally drops his pants in front of them, after what is definitely weeks and feels like decaphoebs of "I just like to watch", Hunk is so incredibly ready. He's always suspected there was something there beyond Keith just being his lone wolf self or having some kind of weird Black Paladin performance issues. They're not awkward teens anymore after all and they haven't been in a while. He can tell Pidge is also the most ready where she kneels on the bed behind him, because the way her whole body shifts with eager energy makes the tip of her massive custom-built quintessence-powered strap-on brush up his crack, and Keith had better hurry up is all he's saying.

"There," Keith says, voice taut, but with a tension that's hot and breathless and commanding. "You wanted to see it. Now you're going to have to follow through."

"Yes _sir_ ," Hunk blurts out.

This is so much better than he even expected. Pidge is talking over his head saying something interesting about biology and custom strap on modifications, but he can't take his eyes off Keith's Galra cock. Is it a cock? Maybe in the way that gelato is ice cream, that is, technically true but kind of an understatement. It's long and sleek and ridged along the sides, flushed crimson, and - quiznak, is it _prehensile_? Hunk can't explain the way it flicks otherwise, little waves of mesmerizing readiness. He swallows.

He has never wanted so badly to taste something in his whole life.

"Don't keep me waiting," Keith lowkey growls, lion-like rumbling in his throat. Hunk has to swallow a whimpering moan when Pidge - radiating delight, he can tell even when she's behind him - nudges him forward on the bed so he can get within hand's reach. Her nimble little fingers are working on his entrance and he can smell the spice of her arousal so thick it fills his whole head. He reaches, tentative, and cups Keith's cock, fills his fingers with it. Definitely prehensile. Quivering under his touch. The tip pressing, almost stabbing at him, looking to be _inside_.

He keeps his eyes fixed on Keith's suddenly bright yellow ones, practically begging with the look, and opens his mouth.

Keith catches hold of his hair, pulls his face down and close, and lets him have it.

That same instant, Pidge plunges the full length of custom-made quintessence-powered hard heat up into him.

Hunk makes a noise he can't even articulate, definitely not around Keith's pulsating Galra cock. He kneads it with his tongue, brushes it with his teeth, and Keith's head begins to tip back. Pidge urges him on, guides him into a rhythm as her sharp pelvic bones meet his ass, again and again. "You're - you're doing great, Hunk," Keith manages in a gasp, his fingers twisted, clawing, in Hunk's hair. He wants more. " _Yes,_ " Pidge is panting behind him. She wants more. "That's just how you like to take it, right? You love to take it." And Hunk wishes he could tell them how much he likes it. Loves it. _Adores_ it. Being on his knees between them. Pidge filling his ass until his knees buckle, Keith's cock swelling and writhing in his mouth until he can barely breathe. He feels so full. So filled up with them. Like with good food. Like with pride of achievement. Like with trust and friendship and love. But hotter, faster, needier, _more -_  

Pidge collapses against his back, sinks her nails into his shoulders and presses herself deep deep into him as she rocks through her climax. Seconds later, Keith all but howls through his, his cock just shy of slamming into the back of Hunk's throat, once, twice, three shuddering pulses. His release tastes strangely sweet. Hunk takes it, he takes everything.

He flails for his own helpless erection, and they stay inside him as he comes apart, not retreating an inch. He comes to the heat of Pidge's glow and the taste of Keith's alien spend. To the feeling of being held between them in perfect balance, every part of him theirs to enjoy.

"Next time we switch places," Pidge murmurs as they all start to go to afterglow putty, melting into a contented heap. "Keith and me, I mean. You're the best where you are, Hunk."

Hunk couldn't agree more.


End file.
